Life on the Other Side
by ShipTrash101
Summary: When the other side collapsed...this wasn't what Bonnie and Damon expected to end up. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All OCs belong to me.**

The warmth of sunlight bathing her skin is the first thing she registers in her half-wake half-sleep slumber. The second, being the warm body pressed against her back, and the arms wrapped securely around her waist. Not ready to wake just yet, she turns her body so that her face now buries into Jeremy's chest, away from the light.

She smiles when his arms tighten around her protectively, before something flickers in the back of her mind, causing said smile to quickly evaporate. Something's not right. These arms aren't Jeremy's, neither is this scent. Before her mind can play catch up, the other's body stiffens, and then there's a crashing noise coming from far away.

She bolts out of the bed, legs getting tangled around the sheets, effectively tripping and falling on her bottom.

"Bonnie?"

She recognizes the equally confused and shocked voice instantly. She looks up from her spot on the floor to meet the familiar blue eyes of Damon Salvatore.

"Damon?" Shaking her head to get out of the dazed haze she's currently in. She notes her hair – once just below her chin – now longer past her shoulders. Memories of their last moments flood to her in an instant. The other side was crashing, she and Damon held hands waiting for the inevitable unknown.

Waiting to die.

She looks around the room they occupied, It's unfamiliar in every sense of the world. The bed sits between twin set windows, with nightstands on either side of the bed. Burgundy bedding, matching drapes over the two windows, and bare hardwood floors. Boxes, both opened and closed littered the room, as if someone had been packing or unpacking.

"Where are we?" Her hand comes up to her locks, her fingers running through the length "how is this possible?" Hair doesn't grow that long that fast.

"Obviously not in Kansas anymore Toto" his answer is sarcastic and hushed, tilling his ear towards the direction of the door. He's no longer in the bed, but also not on the floor like she currently was.

"What are you-?" He shushes her, bringing his fingers to his mouth, then pointing at the door. She follows suit, quietly getting up from her spot on the floor, she watches him as he puts his ear towards the door.

"I can't hear anything" the implications says volumes; a sinking feeling begins to form.

She swallows a lump in her throat "what do you mean you can't hear anything?"

"As in, we're clearly not alone if that crash was any indication. I'm a vampire, and I can't hear anything beyond this room, not even your heartbeat, and-" he holds up his hand for her to see "no daylight ring, and it's sunny as hell" Damon runs a hand through his hair in frustration "I feel all" he waves his hands in a vague motion "humanly"

Without being asked, Bonnie lifts her hand at one of the many boxes and mumbles a quick incantation, hoping to feel the familiar call of her magic, the familiar tingle as it pulses through her veins, running through every inch of her before releasing. But nothing happens. No fire.

"Aaaaand you lost your witchy juju" he throws his hands up "great"

Grams did say she took care of everything, but that doesn't give her much sense of security. They are in an unknown place with no powers. What's waiting beyond this bedroom door – with their luck – could be dangerous. And without her powers, how could she find their way back home.

Even with the odds stacked against them, she tries to keep calm and think rationally. There has to be a way. There's always a way. She just has to keep focus. She looks down at her attire, she's wearing green pajama shorts and a white tank top. She looks over to Damon, who's sporting only gray boxers.

"you look older"

She snaps her eyes to his face at his words. He's looking at her an eyebrow raised in a calculating stare. She would've felt offended but now looking at him. _Really looking at him._ He does too. Which is beyond strange. "So do you" she breathes with a shaky breath "so the questions not just where are we. It's also _When are we"_

Instead of responding, Damon moves towards one of the many boxes that scattered the room, looking through them.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a bat, knife...anything to use as a weapon"

She silently agrees by helping, going over to one of the already opened boxes, but the back of her mind is still piecing together information. They woke up in bed together, wearing sleep clothes they obviously weren't wearing before. The implication with just that tab bit of information is already startling and her brain doesn't want to dwell in that direction. Both of them look older, she hasn't seen herself in the mirror yet, there'll be time for that later. _If there's a later_ a negative part of her brain supplies. She pushes it away. They _are_ getting out of here, no doubt about it.

She opens a box far off in the corner opposite of Damon, only to see it packed with what looks like lamps wrapped in bubble wrap.

"What is this? A domestic hell? Doomed and gloomed for dad shirts and-" Damon pulls out a folder from the box he's currently rummaging through, opening it and looking through its content. His irritated expression slowly turns into that of confusion, and something else Bonnie can't quite place.

"What is it?" She walks over to him and looks over his shoulders to see what he's reading. She's only able to see that it's some sort of document when another crash from somewhere outside of the room and loud murmurs of voices brings them back to the present.

They both stand abruptly, Damon moving towards the closet, finding a golf bag and takes out a club. He moves back towards the door and Bonnie goes into the closet to retrieve one of the golf clubs as well, no way was she some damsel not able to hold her own.

He places his hand on the door handle, looking at her, both nodding, a silent confirmation that they were ready. He slowly twists the doorknob, opening the door and peaks out, looking sideways before stepping out completely. She follows suit, clutching the club in both hands. If they are attacked, she's going to swing like there's no tomorrow.

They're greeted by a medium sized hallway, a table with a blue vase with no flowers. Gray fuzzy carpet that she can feel between her toes. It's clear they are in a house. As they walk further, they pass a bathroom with the door open, she can't see Damon's face as she's behind him, but she knows he has to be as confused as she is. They pass by more doors, but neither opens them.

The murmurs from before gets louder, it's coming from downstairs, as they get closer they could hear the words.

"Leave me alone. You're not the boss of me"

It sounds like a female.

A very young female.

There's also sniffles of sobs and hiccups during her statement coming from someone else.

"I know you're having a hard time-" that's another female, still young but older.

"You know _nothing_ " the first hissed "You still have your mom and dad"

Bonnie and Damon look at one another, neither knowing what to make of anything. They reach stairs, and slowly starts to descend them, their footsteps quiet to not alert their – companions. They stop, seeing the pictures that decorate the stairwells. It was as if putting the montage of pictures wasn't done yet, being only six, and not reaching all the way down the stairs. But the pictures itself is what makes them freeze.

There are pictures of kids. Unfamiliar kids. One, a single picture of a brown skin girl, another of two similar completion children - a boy and a girl – smiling at the camera. A completely different girl in a green shirt smiling in her own lone picture. But what shocks them the most – and what caught their first attention – are the two pictures without children. Not the one with Bonnie and Elena seemingly at a party - Bonnie is sure she's never been to - eating cake but of the other two. One of Elena and Stefan. Both looking happy, with Stefan arms around her waist, and another with Bonnie and Damon. Bonnie's arm around Damon's shoulders, his hands resting on hers, both smiling at the camera.

They wouldn't be caught dead taking such a picture. She and Damon are barely even friends. Frenemies would be the closest word to describe their relationship. Forced to deal with one another because of Elena. Elena, who's Damon's girlfriend, the love of his life. The woman he's fought his brother for, in the arms of his brother.

The arguing down stares continues, bringing them back to the present.

"you're right" came the second's voice "I do. But I loved them too. We all did"

The golf club still loosely in her hand, Bonnie feels ridiculous with it now. There must be children downstairs. Damon doesn't move, seems to be frozen where he stood. Bonnie moves around him, he doesn't stop her as she makes her way fully down the stairs. She puts the golf club against the wall at the bottom, before rounding the corner to see the kitchen, occupied.

An older version of the little girl in green from the picture is glaring down at the floor, chest heaving, fist bald at her sides. A teenage girl, older version of the other girl in that lone picture looking down at her with sad eyes. And the other two children – also from the photos and older – sitting on the chairs at the table, the girl silently sobbing into the boy's chest as he rubs circles on her back, comforting her.

"What's going on here?" Bonnie says, not sure of what response she'll get, but she's made her presence known.

The former green shirt girl – she silently dubs – head snaps up to look at Bonnie, as did all the other occupancy.

There's anger and unshed tears in former greens shirt girl's eyes, she looks back at the crying girl, then the teenager, before storming off passed Bonnie without a word. Bonnie can hear her going up the stairs – most likely passing Damon – before hearing a door slam shut from up above.

The teenage girl sighs heavily before plopping down on one of the stools at the island, she opens her mouth to speak but the sobbing girl beats her to the punch.

"It's my fault" her voice is tiny "I put the pictures up, and it upset Alana"

"Lydia it's not your-" the teenage girl says

"Yes it is" the girl – Lydia – interrupts "I shouldn't have been so impulsive"

Bonnie just stands there, not sure what to do.

"She'll come around" the boy – who remains nameless – says.

She knows she's supposed to be doing something, but she honestly has no idea what. Bonnie has always prided herself at her intellect, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out who the three are before her. They look just like her with their honey-brown skin, the pictures she'd already seen. These are her children. Hers and _Damon's_ of all people. As impossible as it is.

"Lydia" she finally says, walking over to the girl who has to be around ten. She bends down so that she's eye level and takes the girls hands in hers "it's not your fault" keeping eye contact.

"I'm so sorry mommy, I just thought it'll cheer everyone up. Make everything feel like home when everyone woke up" Bonnie nearly botched at the title, confirming what she already expected. "But I only succeeded in upsetting Alana. I shouldn't have put Uncle Stefan and Aunt Elena's pictures up, it's still too soon."

Bonnie nods slowly, not all that sure what was going on _Play alone until we figure this out._ She puts on the best smile she could muster "Why don't we continue making this a home later, and you and your siblings can help me make breakfast, how does that sound?"

Lydia gives her a small smile and nods in agreement. Bonnie will use this opportunity to get as much information about this place as possible.

"Now" she stands up fully, looking down at the little girl who reached her chest, then at the other two "what wants omelets?"

* * *

He knows leaving Bonnie to deal with _them_ on her own could be seen as cowardly, but he can't bring himself to round the corner to see _them_. The little girl – Alana – had passed him, not even bothering to look his way as she stomped upstairs, and he just stood there like a statue.

His brother's daughter. His _girlfriend's daughter_. And in this strange world, they're dead. He's seen the document, a copy instating that they have – he and the witch- custody over his _niece_ after the death of her _parents_.

He didn't want to believe it, didn't want to face it, but it's right there in plain sight. Not just the papers that clearly addressed Elena as a Salvatore, but Bonnie too. He knows what this place is now. It's clear as day.

It's his own personal hell.

He can hear Bonnie speaking to them, but the sound is hollow, he wants to turn away, hide from _this_ reality. This world without Elena. This world where he's never got the girl. This world that has no Elena in it.

This world without Stefan.

 _It's not real_ he chants to himself like a mantra _It's not real._

Not being able to bear it anymore, he finds himself heading back up stars in a rapid fashion, he needs to get away, clear his head. He needs to go anywhere that's away from _them._ He grabs the door handle to their –no the fake theirs's – room ready to lock himself inside.

"Daddy" came a small sleepy voice from behind him. He freezes _How many damn brats are there?_ "Justin made potty in bed" Damon turned around to see two identical boys in identical onesies. One rubbing the sleep from his eyes while the other looks down at his feet guilty.

 _Ah Hell_

* * *

"And what fillings are you in the mood for?" Bonnie asks the three before her as she cracks another egg into the bowl.

The eldest who was leaning up against the counter, her cheek resting on her right hand as she watched Bonnie scoffs "Since when do we have a choice? Ever since you've been on this health kick we've been subjected to broccoli, spinach and other unmentionables"

Her brown hair in a messy ponytail the natural curls still prominent. She stood a few inches taller than Bonnie, and her features all quite similar.

It took a lot not to show any reaction out of that as she continues to play alone "well, now, I'm asking what are you in the mood for"

The boy perked up from the stool he sat on "Beacon, ham and cheese" His hair also curly

"Pizza leftovers from last night" Pipes in Lydia.

The eldest remains silent, looking at her with eyes that hold suspicion. Bonnie tries to ignore it and keep up the pretense. She's sure she's failing, that the oldest – she still has no idea what her name is – is starting to see through her.

Bonnie chuckles, hoping it doesn't sound as forced as it feels "why? No broccoli?"

Lydia scrunches up her face in disgust "Mommy no, just no"

 _How do I approach this without giving anything away? And where the hell is Damon!? That asshole_

"Mommy" Bonnie looked up from beating the eggs at the oldest, the girl's eyes still holding suspicion "You're not pregnant again are you? I thought you said no more after the twins"

"What?" Bonnie's voice was higher than normal at the question. Seeing these children that's supposedly hers is one thing, pregnant is another. Not to mention _Twins? There's more of them?_

The boy groans loudly "Mommy, we can't deal with more kids. We moved here for extra space as it is and I _still_ have to share a room with the brats. Next time Daddy tries to touch you say no"

"Whoa ok stop" she's grateful they couldn't see her blush, but the heat of it feels like a furnace at this point "no, I'm not pregnant" _I hope._

"Then why are you acting weird?" the oldest countered "Every time you spoil us, in this case abandoning your health kick, you're going to give us some drastic news. Most time it's because you're going to announce you're pregnant"

"Not always" Lydia says sadly, they all look at her and the other two eyes went sad as well except for Bonnie "The last two times were when Uncle Stefan and Aunt Elena died and you took in Alana, then when you announce we were moving. Mommy wasn't pregnant then"

She couldn't help the hot tears that formed in her eyes, her throat felt constricted. She suspected, with the pictures and Alana living with them. The argument they overheard being a big give-a-way clue. But to hear it said out loud, even if this world wasn't real, the thought of them being gone for good pained her.

"No more sad talk" she says wiping the single stray tear from her cheeks "let's play a little game"

"What sort of game?" Asks the boy, looking very interested.

"We ask random questions, even if it's obvious, and the person that answers the most wins a prize"

"Umm, that doesn't sound fun" he pout.

"the prize is cash"

"let's play" he perked right back up.

"I'll be the one to ask questions and you guys answer" she picks up the bowl and heads to the stove. "The game starts now"

* * *

 **AN: So what did you think of the first chapter? I'm new to writing Fanfiction but I hope you enjoyed so far. This was not beta'd so any mistakes I will be sure to fix. Please R &R It's much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **OMG I didn't expect the overwhelming response for this little story of mine. I thought I'd get maybe one or two reviews (If I was lucky) but you guys proved me wrong. Thank You so much. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations :) Warning: Not beta'd all mistakes are mine and will be fixed.**

This truly has to be his own personal hell. His intention to escape and avoid the freak show downstairs is throttled by the ambush of two tiny munchkins who's sole existence is to be vervain thorns in his sides. Pictures are one thing, but to come face to face with something in person makes them all the more real.

 _It's not real_ He chastises himself, but it's harder to believe when looking into eyes so similar to his own. The other's from the pictures he barely looked at, refused to look closely at, resembled more of Bonnie, but these two before him, lookwise, there's no denying their 'his'.

" _Daddy_ , he wet" the miniature illusion - or whatever it is these so called _children_ are, but he _knows_ they aren't real - says when Damon makes no move to do whatever it is they want him to do.

"Listen, Kids, you see this face?" he points to himself "this isn't the face of someone who'll willingly clean up someone else's bodily fluids, got it"

The little boy just looks up at him, blinking, as if what Damon just said means nothing to him, while his twin continues to find his own feet more interesting than them discussing his little accident.

"Justin potty in bed" the kid repeats after a few seconds of their silent showdown.

Damon sighs in annoyance "alright" he bends down and places both hands on the shoulders of the talkative twin and looks him in the eyes "You're going to turn around and go bother someone else"

The talkative boy just blinks at him before a high squealed laugh erupts from his tiny body "Silly Daddy"

Damon groans outwardly _Well that didn't have the desired effect_ He knew it was a slim chance it would, but it was worth the shot. Realizing what he'll have to do to get rid of them "Go tell your mother" he stands back up and turns to head back into the room only to be stopped by the soft beginning of a cry behind him.

He turns to see the silent twin - Justin - shoulders shaking, face hidden in his hands _oh great, the big bad vampire making kids cry now_ he really didn't have time for Bonnie to storm up here and give him the four degree over bullying the fake child right now.

"Whoa whoa whoa, kid" he awkwardly bends down on one knee, hand hovering over the kid, not knowing how to get him to stop - though it quickly becomes obvious the kid's not a loud crier - "let's not do that huh"

"M'sorry" the child says barely above a whisper "I dream I use potty and not know I still in bed" his voice wobbly.

"Ok Ok it happens"

"Bath Daddy" says Mr. Talkative.

He inwardly groans this time "want a bath?"

The silent twin nods

Reluctantly he leads them to the bathroom he'd already passed. He'll give them a bath, dump them off with Bonnie so that he'll make his escape to his fake room. Maybe later he and the witch can find some sort of way out of this hell and back home where they belong.

* * *

"And what do I do for a living?

Two hands shot up, but Bonnie caught that the boy - who she now knows as Damon Jr or DJ ( _cause of course_ she had to fight an eye roll and a scoff at that)- was slightly faster, she points to him before turning her back to them to continue making breakfast.

"Ha" he sounds victorious, _Someone's competitive_ she notes "History teacher and dance Instructor"

Bonnie nods to herself _that makes sense_ she's always loved to dance, but it been put on the back burner ever since vampires entered her life. She's a bit surprised about the teacher part, It makes somewhat sense, she hasn't had time to really think about what she wants to do career wise, but she's always loved history so it's completely plausible.

She's been given a lot of information in this little game she created on the spot. The eldest is Emilia or Emi who's thirteen years old, then there's DJ and Alana who's eleven and a couple of months apart. Apparently this world's Elena and Bonnie was pregnant around the same time. Lydia's nine, so Bonnie's initial guess was pretty close, and the twins Jordan and Justin being only three.

She turns off the stove and turns back around to face the three. Lydia was wearing a pout, having only really been able to answer two questions, Emi seemed to have tapped out a while back, now texting on her phone, and DJ still looked eager as ever, an all too familiar smirk gracing his lips.

"Breakfast is ready. Emi can you set the table while I go get your the others?"

Emi nods and Bonnie heads upstairs. Her real goal is to get Damon alone and talk. It doesn't escape her that he left her out to dry, and she's not gonna let that tidbit slide.

She passes the closed doors, not sure which one belongs to Alana. She stops, debating whether to just knock on each until she gets an answer when childish laughter catches her attention. She follows them to the open door of the bathroom.

She has to stiffen a laugh at the sight before her. _Well, I'll be. That's not something you see every day_

There, with a look as if he's constipated, Damon's kneeled down at the tub, bubbles everywhere. The twins giggling, one with a soapy crown, the other a beard.

"Daddy, you get one too" one says - bearded boy - taking a hand full of bubbles and slapping it on the irate looking ex-vampire.

The boys don't seem to mind as they burst into laughter, clapping their hands causing water to splash this way and that.

Bonnie can't help the amused smile as she leans against the threshold, arms folded across her chest as she watches the scene take place.

Damon seems to struggle to get the twins to stay still as he proceeds to wash them down "yeah yeah, I look good in anything, now hold still so I can dump you off with Bon Bon"

The amused smile drops instantly and she narrows her green eyes at the back of his head. _And why am I surprised?_ "Is that right Damon?" she doesn't even try to hide her disdain or the satisfaction she feels at startling the dark haired man.

He turns his blue eyes to her, that stupid smirk of his slowly forming at the sight of her "Good. You take over cleaning these brats" he says standing up, his chest gleaming with water and bubbles, part of his gray shorts sporting wet patches "and I'll go" he waves his hands in a vague motion "do something that's not this".

She stops him as he tries to walk by him, blocking the door. "Oh no, _you_ can go over there and finish up. Breakfast is ready, get them dressed and bring them downstairs. _I'm_ going to go coat Alana to come and eat, and then _we're_ " she points between them "are going to have a talk" she doesn't give him time to protest as she leaves them their with confidence she doesn't really possess to find the correct room Alana resides in. In the end, she decides to just wing it and knocks on the first door she comes across to.

"Leave me alone" came an irritated voice from beyond the door.

 _Looks like I found the right room_

* * *

His eyes narrows. The fact that she has the audacity to try and boss him around and expect him to just do it isn't even what pisses him off the most. No, what pisses him off is the fact that he's doing exactly what she demanded of him, like a good little soldier following orders.

Every ounce of him wants to do the opposite of what she told him to do, just out of spite, but he'd already intended to dress the little twerps and send them off to Bonnie in the first place, so he might as well finish that anyway. _Then Judgy and I will find a way back home._

He takes a towel from the pile folded on the sink "come on, you're clean now" he says unfolding the towel and holding it out for one of them to step through. The quiet one - Justin who's sporting a soapy crown - stands up with no protest, holding his arms out wide for Damon to pick him up and wrap him in the white cloth.

The talkative twin proves to be a problem "nooo Daddy" he whines, trying to sink further into the tub "I don't wanna"

"Come on kid" he demands, holding out the spread out towel. The boy just shakes his head and continue playing with the bubbles as if Damon hadn't even spoken. _This is why I'm glad I can't have kids._

Sighing in frustration, Damon leans down and picks the struggling boy up and wraps him in the towel, ignoring the crying and protest. He drains the water, all while holding the crying boy who's loud and in his ear! A blessing he doesn't have his vamp hearing at the moment.

"If you keep crying you can't eat" he says, grasping at straws at this point. The boy quickly shuts up as if he wasn't having a fit because he couldn't stay in the bubbly water. He looks down at the quiet twin "lead the way to your room"

Justin nods and does so, leading them to a room filled with clutter of boxes just like the room he woke up in. There's a three-bed bunk bed, the top being horizontal to the two on the bottom, but the first thing he notices is the stench. The smell of urine is a bit overwhelming, even without the sensitive nose.

 _Well, ain't this just_ "peachy" He settles the boy on to the floor, and watch as the doublemint twins run up to a large blue dresser and he lets them find whatever it is they want to wear while he follows his nose to the source of the stench. The ground bed on the right side is quickly identified as the culprit, with blue sheets with some type of cartoon embedded in the design. He bunches up all the sheets, using the tip of his fingers, not wanting to touch the germ infested contraptions. In the end, he has to pick the whole thing up, leaving the boys as he looks for the laundry room to dump everything in.

He only looks down the hall once, checking any doors that look to not be a bedroom before realizing it must be downstairs.

Downstairs where he'll have to face the rest of the Brady Bunch.

And he'll never say this out loud; he'll rather get staked through the heart or burned in the sun, but he'd rather not face them without the Bennett witch. So, he chooses to dump the sheets in the tub to gather at a later time.

 _If there's a later time_

He washes his hands and arms thoroughly with soap and water a few times before he's satisfied. He looks to see if there's any type of air freshener in the bathroom but comes up empty handed so he gives up.

Back in the boys' room, he walks in to see the twins trying - and failing - to put on clothes. One, succeeds and putting on a green shirt inside out and backwards, and the other struggles to put on dark blue jeans, putting both legs in one hole.

The ex Vampire rolls his eyes _Must I do everything?_

* * *

It doesn't take a genius to know that she has her work cut out for her when it comes to attempting to coat a child who's suffered great lost out of her room. Bonnie herself knows the pain. She lost her grams who's been the most important person in her life, and still sometimes blame herself for her part in what happened. She lost her father by the hands of Silas back when she herself was amongst the dead. She's been through grievance of her own, so she can imagine how Alana feels.

Bonnie gently knocks on the door once more "Alana, it's me" she tries, not really knowing how Alana addresses this world's Bonnie. "Do you mind if I come in?"

It's silent for what feels like forever before a tentative reply, so opposite from the one before came "Yeah, I guess".

Bonnie takes a deep breath before turning the knob and entering the room. The first sight that greets her are boxes scattered around the decent sized room. The second, being the two twin size beds that sat on each side of the room, indicating Alana shares a room with one other girls.

One side houses pink items such as dressers painted with Hello Kitty characters, even the bedspread has a big hello kitty face plastered on it, the headboard even shaped in hello kitty's face. Bonnie figures it's most likely Lydia that harbors a fascination with the cartoon character and not Emi.

The other side holds its own personality. Purple dresser and bed sheets and a purple lamp on the nightstand. No decorations are put up, maybe because they just moved in and haven't had time to really unpack yet, but the former witch takes notes and files them in a folder in her brain of all that she sees, all information on every little thing they learn about these children and this world. The information, she feels, will come in handy later down the road.

There, in a fetal position under bright purple bed sheets; dark brown hair barely sticking out from the bundle, faced away from the door. Alana doesn't say anything, doesn't move. Bonnie takes another deep breath before walking over to the bed and sitting at the edge.

"Hey there" she begins, searching for something to call her "sweetie" she finally decides "why don't you come downstairs and eat something?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Well, you know what they say. Breakfast is the most important part of your day"

"I'm not hungry"

 _Here it goes_

"I know you're upset" she starts, and that garners a reaction. Alana sits up abruptly, a glare in her eyes, startling Bonnie for the suddenness.

"She had no _right_ " she hisses, all traces of the tentative voice from before erased "putting up their pictures just to rub it in my face that they're gone. My parents aren't coming back!"

She waits a beat to gather her own thoughts and to make sure that Alana's done speaking. It's best to let the young girl express her emotions and get everything off her chest. A fact Bonnie knows she herself rarely does. Alana huffs, her face scrunch up in anger, but she doesn't say more, she doesn't even look Bonnie's way, just somewhere in a blank space at the side of the room.

"You know that's not why she did that right?" she asks in what she hopes is a soothing tone. The same tone she would use on her loved ones. Alana still doesn't look at her, doesn't say anything else. "It's ok to remember. It's ok to look at their pictures. It's ok to cry, to be angry or sad. It's ok to grieve Alana, it's ok. But, don't forget them. They may not be here physically with you anymore, but they'll always be with you" Alana looks at her, the glare no longer in her eyes but curiosity "right here" Bonnie places her hand over the young girl's chest, above where her heart lies beneath "they'll always be right here, and anytime you miss them, just hold your hand above your heart, close your eyes and talk to them. They'll hear you, they'll listen."

Tears welled up in the young girl's eyes, shaking her head from side to side. "No they won't" her voice cracks at the end "they never listened. I told them not to go on that trip. I had a bad feeling, but they didn't listen"

Bonnie doesn't know what to say, she doesn't know the details of how this world's Elena and Stefan died, it wasn't really a question she could bring up in the 'game'. She lets her instinct take over and pulls the girl in her arms, letting the girl cry it out, burying her face in her shirt. She rubs her back ever so gently, hoping that help soothe the girl, as she thinks of something else to say. "They're listening now, and watching over you"

It's a few minutes before the sobs and shaking of her shoulders starts to subside, only leaving small sniffles here and there, and Bonnie continues to hold her. Her heart goes out for the little girl, she herself has to fight tears that threatens to spill.

This may not be her world, not her Stefan and Elena, but the prospect of them gone in any sense tugs at her heart.

"Aunt Bonnie" she's snapped out of her thoughts by the soft voice of the girl in her arms "I won't forget, but I don't think I can look at their pictures just yet. Just….not now"

Bonnie nods "we'll put them up until you're ready ok?"

* * *

Alana nods before lifting her head, brown eyes meeting green. "I think I'm hungry now"

Bonnie smiles at that "well, let's go down to eat then, shall we?"

Bonnie enters the dining room with Alana in tow, a bright smile on her face as she greets the children who are already seated and waiting. From the looks of it, none has touched their food yet.

Lydia keeps her head down upon seeing her cousin enter, and Alana sits down next to Dj and across from Emi, avoiding eye contact with her cousins. Bonnie sits at one end of the table, in front of a plate with omulet, hashbrown, toast, and sausage.

She just takes a seat when she hears small patters of feet coming downstairs then running into the dining room. The twins comes in laughing followed by an exasperated looking Damon. The boys take their seats, one near Bonnie the other near the opposite end where the only available seat for Damon at the end of the table.

Damon seems to hesitate before sitting down, looking around at the children as if they all possess an extra head. As soon as he sits, it's like a floodgate opens, and all at once the children starts speaking over one another.

"Daddy, do not embarrass me in public, I don't want to end up as an outcast," Emi says, as she spreads butter on her toast "It's bad enough that we moved here during the middle of the school year, it's going to be hard finding friends as it is"

"Mommy, ya think it's too late to try out for basketball?" DJ asks with a mouth full of various foods.

"I wanna watch bubble guppies" One of the twins - the one near Bonnie (she has no idea if he's Jordan or Justin) whispers loudly to her "and - and - paw patrol mommy"

"Daddy never embarrasses us Emi" Lydia argues, sticking out her tongue at her sister "he protects and serves"

Bonnie and Damon can do nothing but look at one another as the chaos ensues.

 _We need to talk_ she tries to convey to him with her eyes _Now_

 _Ya think?_ The left of one eyebrow seems to say.

Bonnie clears her throat to get their attention, but it doesn't seem to work "you guys finish eating, we'll be right back" she says anyways as she and Damon make moves to stand up.

"About time witchy" he whispers to her as they both make their ways to the stairs "I was two seconds from blowing by brain out"

"Whatever Damon. We-" the sound of the doorbell stops them in their tracks.

"Oh fantastic" Damon says sarcastically "I wonder who that could be"

 **What did you think of this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The doorbell rings again before either one of them has a chance to reach it. Damon irritably peaks out of the peephole to see who their inconvenient visitor is, Bonnie right at his heel on her tiptoes trying to see as well. There's a woman standing on the porch, her hair in short blonde curls, an all too creepy bright smile and a pan of some sort in hand. This shit is too domestic, and he really doesn't think he can handle any more of this nonsense.

"Who is it?" Bonnie whispers, one of her small dainty hands coming up on the back of his arm for balance. It surprises him and is like a shock to his system, a feeling he doesn't particularly like.

He swirls around to face her, the suddenness causing her to almost lose her balance but she quickly regains it, earning him a glare he gladly ignores "It's Mary Sue" he answers her in a hushed tone.

"Who?" She asks, the glare quickly changing that into one of confusion. She pushes him out of the way to have a look instead of actually waiting on his response. Again she's up on her tiptoes to reach the tiny peephole. It's amusing despite the situation their in, sometimes he forgets just how small in size the young Bennett is, her power and confidence make her height not even a thought. "Ok," she says turning back to him "We'll play along and get rid of her so we can figure everything out"

"Or" he interjects "we could just, I don't know. Not answer the door. Pretend we're not here"

"Damon" she colds and he has to roll his eyes.

" _What_? It's a good plan"

The doorbell chimes off again.

"Mommy, Daddy" it's that teenager girl's voice - Emi he thinks her name is - coming closer to them "someone's at the do- what are you guys doing?"

Their heads snaps to the oldest, she's standing just outside of the threshold giving them a skeptical look. It may be out of the norm that they're caught glaring at one another to this illusion, so he hurries and put on his famous non suspicious smile.

"Answering the door" Bonnie says quickly, beating him to any lie he was going to come up with "go on and finish eating ok"

The girl nods, still looking confused, and does as she's told. He's impressed that she just listened and didn't give them more of a headache by asking more questions. Bonnie turns back to him and mouths _behave_ before taking a deep breath, unlocking and opening the door.

"Hello there" the woman greets, all too cheerfully that it makes him want to gag. "You must be the Salvatores." She looks right at him, the too cheery smile still intact and looks him up and down "when they said we'll get a new sheriff I was expecting an out of shape middle aged man but boy golly was I way out of left field" _Sheriff?_ He thinks, ignoring how she's practically ogling his shirtless state "Oh look how rude of me, I'm your neighbor Margaret Hawthorne, I live right across the street over there" she points the house directly in front of there's, never pausing her rant and Damon wishes so badly to just snap her neck and be done with it, but he's not stupid, that'll only get them in a bigger predicament. " I made you a casserole" she holds out the pan towards Bonnie who doesn't hesitate to take it.

Bonnie opens her mouth to say something but Miss. Chatty doesn't give her a chance as she continues "It's a Janssons frestelse. Old family recipe, been in my family for five generations. Saw the moving truck yesterday, wanted to give y'all a good ol fashion welcoming. As a functioning member of this town, Welcome to Sunnyside North Carolina, and as head of the Neighbourhood Committee welcome to Haven's Gate"

 _Sunnyside? Haven's Gate? What is this Pleasantville?_

"Oh" says Bonnie when she could finally get a word it "thank you for this" she indicates to the casserole in hand "It's a wonderful welcoming. We - " _and why are you looking at me witchy? If I say something it ain't going to be pretty_ he conveys with his eyes "We would invite you in, but with the moving , the house isn't really _suitable_ for guest at this time"

The annoying woman waves her off "oh darling, I completely understand. I just wanted to give y'all a grand ol welcoming and to let you know, anything you need involving this neighborhood just come to me. I'm looking forward to being good friends" she smiles at Bonnie who force smiles back. He knows because he's seen plenty of her genuine smiles over the years. Not directed towards him, but still he's seen it. Damon's just thankful Miss annoying not trying to force her 'friendship' on him.

"And you'll just love my Husband" she says looking at him _Damn spoke too soon_ "He's an officer too, You lawmen spend more time with each other than your own families" she laughs and if he cared he would feel uncomfortable because it's obvious that was just a half joke, but he doesn't care so it's just annoying.

Bonnie, on the other hand, does look uncomfortable "Yeah, I know what you mean" she tries to play along.

"Well I'll get out y'all hair, have a good day now" with that she waves and walks away, crossing the street to the very _Pleasantville_ looking house across from them.

Bonnie closes the door, locks it and leans back on it, letting out a deep sigh.

"This is definitely hell" he mumbles.

* * *

"Let's start with all we know," she says as she stares at herself in the built in mirror behind the closet door. Her hair is just passed her boobs ironed silky straight. Looking at herself, she does look older, but not by much. No wrinkles or any indications of aging, just obvious she was passed her teens and early twenty years. Her breast seems slightly bigger, not by much, but it's enough that she notices it. If Damon wasn't in the room with her, she would lift her shirt to see if there's any stretch marks. Touching her stomach she doesn't feel any pudge so she definitely lost whatever baby weight she must have had. Her weight itself doesn't seem to be different from before the other side collapsed.

"We're apparently married and have a hundred brats running around" he says, stabbing a taped box with scissors and slicing through the tape before opening it fully to rummage through. She watches him through the mirror as she continues to observe herself. Despite the situation, it's fascinating to see how oneself would look in the future. Which brings a question _How old are we?_ "Though I'm not wearing a ring and neither are you, seems this illusion forgot that little detail. Wonder what else doesn't fit."

Bonnie looks down at her hand, he's right there's no ring. She hasn't thought of that tidbit of information. "You think this is an illusion?" she scoffs. _Typical_ she doesn't stop her eye roll.

Damon looks up from his sitting position against the wall on the floor, folders scattered around him as he looks through the contents "What else could it be Bon Bon? Illusion or hell is the only logical explanation"

She scoffs _Hel,l because it's me you have children with instead of Elena. He's so predictable I don't even have to ask._

"Grams told me she did something. She said she found peace making sure that I found mine. She looked out for me. This place isn't an illusion Damon, or _Hell_ " She doesn't see his reaction to her statement as she slides open the door to rummage through the closet.

It was half open before they went down to explore the disturbance outside of the room, but they never really _looked_ in it. The golf bag was on full display at the time, now it's limped over, she rights it and pushes it to the side before looking through the various items the closet inhabits.

"So you finding peace is being married and having kids with me?" he asks incredulity "wow Bonnie, I never knew"

She rolls her eyes and scans the spacious closet, one side is clearly hers. The clothes hanging from hangers impresses her. She likes that it's similar to her normal style but a little more sophisticated, grown. "Ew. No, never" she answers, running her fingers through the fabric "My grams meant to send _me_ to this world, not you. Whatever she did must have adjusted to you when we held hands. I must have brought you with me."

"Think little baby Gilberts are supposed to running around instead of Salvatores?" he mumbles distractingly, he must be reading the papers he's going through.

She doesn't answer, but it's true. That thought has crossed her mind more than once since she started contemplating theories.

" _This World_ " he continues mockingly after realizing she's not going to answer "has me as a sheriff, plot twist, for two years now. I'm thirty four, Army veteran, all around goody two shoes if you ask me" she wonders to his side of the closet and unzips one of the garment bags and finds his Sheriff uniform on display.

Even looking at the evidence, it's still hard to picture _Damon_ of all people willingly on the side of good without Elena being the reason.

"You're thirty one, teaches history and Dance. Says here you're going to work at a dance studio in town for after school hours. Looks like you start school Monday, oh and look at here, password protected"

Bonnies scrunch up her brows in confusion. She leaves the closet to see what he's on about. Damon's no longer sitting in his former position but at the corner of the bed next to the nightstand on the side she woke up from, a cell phone in his hand.

"Not your birthday, or mine" he mumbles then flips through more papers before punching in more codes "not the brats either. And now I'm locked out for thirty seconds" he tosses the phone on top of the nightstand.

"Whose phone is that?" she asks with narrow eyes, a sneaky suspicion it's hers.

"Yours" he answers without hesitation standing up and walking to the other side of the bed, opening the top drawer for the nightstand on that side and pulling out another cell phone. "This" he shakes it in her direction "Is mine. Can't figure out the code for this one either"

"I'll try my grams birthday" she says, picking up the discarded phone. _Not it._ She tries her dad's and mom's before getting locked out for fifty seconds. She groans loudly and it takes a lot for her not to throw the stupid thing against the wall.

"I'd take it was no luck" he plops back on the bed, lying on his back staring at the ceiling, his feet still planted on the floor "your turn, what'd you find?"

Bonnie takes his example, lying back, her head near his hip while his nears her. The ceiling is off white like the walls. She just keeps staring up at it as if staring long enough will give her all the answers.

"Emilia aka Emi is thirteen, D-"

"Yeah, I know that much" he interrupts "While you were obsessing over yourself in the mirror, I was doing productive things like reading documents and anything I can get my hands on. Found their births certificate. Apparently miss goody two shoes isn't so goody here. You had that girl at eighteen. Could have been on Teen Mom"

She glares at his direction but knows he can't see her so opts to nudge his side with her elbow.

"Ow" he grunts bringing a satisfied grin on her lips

"we just moved here yesterday" she continues "The kids are already enrolled in school, they start Monday. Previously we lived in Mystic Falls, nothing strange ever happened there, we moved to 'start fresh'. Today's a Saturday, we're supposed to be unpacking, and tomorrow you're supposed to stop by the station. When they said that I wasn't sure what they meant. I was pretty sure you were on some kind of parol, color me wrong"

"Not even offended"

"It'll be easier to go along and pretend around others because this version of us doesn't know anyone here, which is convenient, it's the kids we have to be cautious around. Alana's parents are a sensitive subject so watch what you say around her." She hesitates for only a second before asking the question she's most curious of "how did Stefan and Elena…?"

She leaves the question hanging knowing he knew what she's asking, not being able to finish it herself.

He's quiet for a long moment, to the point she thinks he's not going to answer. "I don't know" he finally answers "How are we going to find our way back home?"

That's the most important question, but she also knows he's changing the subject on purpose.

"I'm not sure, _yet_. I have my theories though. One, this is some kind of alternate universe and we replaced this world's Bonnie and Damon, or Two, this reality was created purely for our sanctuary from being destroyed along with the other side. I could be completely wrong about both theories, but for now, it's best to play along while we search for answers. Maybe even -"

"That doesn't answer how we'd get out of here" he interjects before she could finish.

"Finding out where we are is the first step into finding out how to get out of here" she sits up, now looking down at his face, his blues meets her green "In the meantime, we pretend. Maybe we'll find a grimoire. Before Vampires came into town, my powers laid dormant. Maybe this Bonnie is still a witch but hasn't been awakened yet."

"And me not being a Vampire?" he raises an eyebrow

"I brought you with me here" she shrugs "this world had to modify you in my life, and vampires can't have kids?" he just stares at her incredulity " _What?_ How am I supposed to know, I'm just throwing out theories here" She looks him up and down and shakes her head "Put on a shirt"

He wiggles his brows "too distracting?"

A knock interrupts them, she looks towards the door and Damon sits up. "Mommy, Daddy" came DJ's voice through the door "I'm going to take a shower and there's pissy covers in the tub"

"Oh yeah. One of the mini brats peed his bed. I left a little gift for you to take care of" he smirks at her, and Bonnie wishes she had her magic back so that she can set him on fire.

* * *

"I mean, I get that technically there's a hierarchy" DJ continues as he grunts and pull one end of the cube Tv stand as Damon pushes "but I still feel that it's unfair that Emi's the one to get her own room." The thing weighed a ton, if he was still a Vampire, they'd have this set up by now.

He's now in a plain white shirt and jeans after taking his own shower in the en suite while Bonnie took care of the problem he left her in the other bathroom. Since then, he's actively kept himself busy around the children where she can't take her revenge while they are playing family.

It's not that he's afraid of the Bennett, he's just not stupid.

The twins started out trying to help, by pulling along with their brother, but ultimately found amusement elsewhere by playing some weird game that only the two of them seems to understand, it consists of a lot of running around the family room, and he'd told them on more than one occasion -admittedly half heartedly- to settle down, before giving up and letting them entertain themselves. Once the entertainment center is set up, he'll pop on a cartoon to hold their attention.

DJ, on the other hand, has been using his time helping Damon, trying to pursue him getting his own room.

"Think about it, three girls, three boys" he heaves a relieved sigh once they finally completed pushing the stand in place. He props down on the floor, lying backward, his chest heaving as he catches his breath. Damon, on the other hand, goes to pick up the flat screen tv to set it up.

"It's completely even. She may be older, but it's _I_ who carries your name. Who else in the family is named Emilia? No one, that's the answer. Not only do you and I share such a strong and striking names like Damon, but we have such a profound bond that can't be understood by the rest Father"

 _I'm Father now?_ He thinks amused. He does find it strange how they all refer to him and Bonnie as Daddy and Mommy instead of simply Dad and Mom. it seems a bit childish, but he's not so curious to ask either.

"Let's not forget that you betrayed me once before, and by granting me my birthright, it'll be water under the bridge" He sits up, legs spread wide, all traces to exhaustion gone.

Damon raises an eyebrow at the boy, before turning on the tv with the remote, finding a channel with Cartoons that seems to stop the twins instantly and they gathered before it. One lying on his stomach with his chin resting in his hands, propped up on his elbows, the other sitting criss cross, staring up at the tv with wide eyes. It's like magic

"And what great betrayal is that?" He really is finding this kid's antics amusing,

"I was supposed to be the only boy" he says with a look that says _duh_ "but no, you decided to have two more. Betrayal. By the way, don't touch Mommy again, I can't afford another sibling. I should get my own room and everything else can be forgotten, no, _will_ be forgotten. Will you leave your firstborn, a fellow Damon, subjected to the unfairness of sharing a room with three year old twins, who, one, by the way, leaves a very distinct odor of piss in his wake, while Emi could share a room with the girls and not be inconvenienced with pee pots. What do you say, Daddy?"

 _Now we're back to Daddy_

Damon's impressed by how the entire time the kid kept a straight face, as if arguing a case in front of a judge. "Sounds like there's only one solution to this problem?"

The smile is instantaneous "Trade rooms with Emi?"

Damon shakes his head, a look as if he's in deep thought "You'll just have to potty train the piss culprit."

DJ's face fell, disappointment edge but yet not a look of defeat, as if he still has more up his sleeves.

 _Go ahead kid, let's see what you got._

* * *

Bonnie looks down at another picture, this one of this worlds Damon and Bonnie's wedding. They seem so happy, so in love as they gazed into one another's eyes. It was odd.

After washing the blankets Damon so rudely dumped on her, she made up the bed and proceeded to help the children organize their rooms. She then took every picture she saw that contained either Stefan or Elena, and put them in a medium sized box, she'll store them elsewhere until Alana is ready.

Not for the first time, she wonders why a world where she's supposed to find peace, killed two of her friends, one being one of her best friends's that's like a sister.

Alana and Emi are downstairs putting away kitchen accessories that hadn't been put away the day before.

Lydia took it upon herself to help Bonnie collect any Elena and Stefan related pictures, and put other pictures up around the house.

The wedding picture doesn't look to be taken by a professional, as if someone took it with their phone or personal camera. She looks the same as she did in her senior year, Damon not that much older.

She puts it back into the box she got it from, deciding the hallway upstairs that she's currently in isn't really the most appropriate place for such a picture. She can barely stand Damon, but it's clear this world's Bonnie loves him, at least that's what the picture says. She'll maybe put it in the living room.

She's surprised how easy it turns out to be just being in these children's presence. So far, none has suspected anything strange with her. It's weird having people call her Mommy and she's still not used to it, but years of lying to her father before he found out she awakened powers and friendliness with vampires, and pretending to be ok around her friends when she wasn't, sadly made her excellent at pretending. Convincingly at that.

"Do you think it looks more like a home now?" Lydia startles her out of her own thoughts with that question. She's looking up at her with curious greens, as if she's hoping the succeeded in doing so as they stood before the galleries of pictures on the wall.

Bonnie smiles down at the little girl who looks so much like herself "Home is together"

Lydia opens her mouth to say something, but the shrill sound of her cell that she kept in her back pocket - she'll randomly try typing in a new set of numbers until getting locked out again - Luckily she didn't need a code now to answer. She looks down at the name on the screen, her heart beating with wild excitement.

"Caroline" she breathes, before sliding the green button to answer the call.

 **A/N: Sorry guys it took so long. I only sit down to write on my days off work, and I've had a busy week, I wanted to update last week but here it is! What do you think? You guys reviews, favs and follows means the world to me, I'm forever grateful. My twitter is ketty_ai if you guys want to keep up with updates or just ask me about my progress. I mostly just retweet things but I'll be glad to answer. Next chapter will conclude Bamon's first day in their wacky new life.**

 **Oh and one more thing before I go...Should I keep this T rated or bump it up to M? Let me know :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've been moving and it took up a lot of my time. All mistakes are mine and will be fixed at a later date. As you can see I've changed the rating, majority rules, but nothing like that will happen anytime soon I'm afraid (well duh, it took 4 chapters to finish the first day lol)**

"Care" she greets, she can't help the slight crack at the end as her suppressed emotions threaten to spill out at the mere prospect of hearing one of her best friend's voice. Even if this isn't the same Caroline she grew up with, it's some form of her just the same, and she's _alive._

"Is everything ok?" the concerned tone mirroring Lydia's expression as she stares up at her. Bonnie clears her throat and gives Lydia a reassuring smile, despite the overwhelming emotions she feels at hearing the voice on the other end of the phone. It sounds _so much_ like _Caroline._ _Her_ Caroline.

"Yeah, I'm great. Just needed to clear my throat" It's a reasonable enough lie. After years of dealing with the supernatural world, Bonnie's become a pro when it came to lying, sounding convincing. Not something she's proud of but a fact just the same. "What's up?"

"Oh" came the familiar perkiness "How's the new place? Well, I know it isn't perfect. I mean if you'd gone with the one I recommended then it'd be perfect, but I guess it'll have to do."

The fond smile that brings on her lips is a genuine one, _Same Caroline in any world_ the smile seems to reassure Lydia that all was well, as she gives a huge smile looking up at her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fly over there to help you decorate? I have no problem buying a ticket right now. Knowing you, even if it's a monstrosity over there you'll try and reassure me that everything's perfectly ok when in fact, it's not! It's not ok. It's the opposite of ok -"

Her smile drops at the very familiar rambles or her friend. Or well, this version of her.

"Can I talk to Aunt Care?" Lydia asks with such excitement, that her whisper is almost a squeal.

Bonnie mouths 'just a minute' and nods her head forward towards the direction of the stairs. Lydia sighs heavily and nods in understanding, turning to walk away and give her mom privacy.

"Hey, is everything ok?" she throws back cutting off the ramblings of the other female.

"What? Yes of course it is. Everything's great. My show has been picked up for a second season; I have a beautiful condo, I'm successful, have the most perfect nieces and nephews slash godchildren, everything is _perfect_ "

Bonnie nods her head even though the other can't see her, though the situation is completely different from her Caroline, everything else, from the personality and reaction felt so familiar. So much like the Caroline she knows and loves. She's not even surprised about the show tibbit. There's never been any doubt that Caroline would end up either on tv or working behind the scene like a producer or something. She's not sure which in this case, but she doesn't dwell on it.

Well, a tv show is the only thing her brain can conceive that Caroline could possibly be talking about, but maybe it had nothing to do with that as well.

Taking the familiarity into consideration, she doesn't even hesitate with her response, "But..?"

"But?" Caroline asks, a slightly high pitch at the end of the word "no buts. Ok, maybe..I may have run into Tyler the other day, and those stupid feelings came rushing back like it's high school all over again, and I don't know if it's because I want to start over and was never truly over what we had or I'm desperate to hold on to something that's no longer there, just so I can have my dream wedding because all men are jerks and I'm going to be single forever because the last decent men seems to already be taken or gay."

So even in this world Caroline and Tyler was a thing, and he's also ok in this world. Even though Damon is clearly not a vampire and she may or may not be a dormant witch, she wonders if Tyler had triggered his werewolf genes.

If so, that'd be proof that this world does house some sort of magic.

She would have a chance, _hope_ , that they _could_ find a way back to their world. To their reality.

A deep sigh from the other end brings her back to the present "I know what you're going to say, and you're right"

Bonnie scrunches up her face in confusion "and what exactly was I going to say?"

"You're really going to make me say it out loud?" a pregnant pause "That I'm overthinking and overreacting more than usual becau-" another pause and sighs deeply "because of the last three months."

Bonnie remains silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts. With everything she and Damon discovered so far, it's easy to deduce what caused everything to change in the past three months. Especially since one of the many things she and Damon discussed on their findings is that Stefan and Elena died three months ago.

"Bonnie?" She snaps out of her thoughts, realizing she's been silent for too long. Caroline was waiting for a response, a typical Bonnie's advice or comfort. Typically she would genuinely feel for her friend, and she still does - despite this not being her Caroline - but a plan was already forming in her head. A way to get her back to her loved ones.

And a big part of her feels bad for using her friend's emotions for her own benefit.

"You're wrong" she finally says "that's not what I was going to say. You're not overreacting. What I was going to say is, why not try. If he's not the one then he's not the one, but you'll never know unless you go for it. Damon and I are planning a housewarming party; why don't you invite him along and see how it goes?" It's a gamble; a bold move she knows, but a plan had already formed, and if she wanted to get home she had to play her cards right.

There's a long pause on the other end before this Caroline replies "I don't know. About inviting him. You know I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"This can be the ultimate test. If you two survive this trip then you have a shot"

Another pause "When is this housewarming party? I won't overstep, but I do have suggestions when it comes to planning"

Bonnie shakes her head fondly at the familiarity "sure thing"

"And besides if it doesn't work out, I can always still go for becoming a Salvatore" She says with obvious humor in her voice "James is a fixer upper but I love fixing things"

Bonnie fakes laughs along _Who's James?._

* * *

"Oh good, the tv's set" Emilia says as she plops down on the couch simultaneously grabbing the remote off the cushion; her legs splayed over the arm of the chair, hair still up in a loose bun.

"Don't change the channel idiot, the brats are quiet" DJ scolds his sister, his continuous attempts to argue his own room case to Damon all but forgotten.

"The brats will watch anything moron" she shot back, flipping through the channel until she found what held her interest.

The twins starts to stir from their resting position when the cartoon they've been watching was no longer on display, one looks as if he's about to start up some type of fit, but stops when whatever is on now catches his attention and lays back down on his stomach.

With them quite like this he can't tell the two apart.

Damon watches their back in forth from his spot on the La-Z-Boy, pretending to read the tv guide as he observed the children, really looking at them. If his hundred plus years as a vampire taught him anything is how to blend in to his surroundings - of course he didn't really need to at the time with compulsion at his beck and call - and taking the opportunity now to learn these children's personality and behavior will help to blend in until the Bennett figured out a way for them to get out of this Bizarro world.

He has to admit, while looking at their features, he and Bon Bon made beautiful children, her genes seems to be dominant. Looking at the four of them with the matching curls and honey skin. The girls look like Bonnie's clones, even DJ - a male version - with some characteristics that remind him of himself. The twins - though sporting the same curls and skin tone - features matches his own with the exceptions of the green eyes they inherited from miss witchy, like her genes couldn't let him win.

Maybe once upon a time he'd thought of children, when he was human, but that possibility was wiped away the moment he was turned.

Did he like kids?

Not particularly.

The little vermins can be such a headache sometimes, even now, he's growing a slight migraine with the two arguing back in forth over something so meager.

Alana walks in from the kitchen with a cup of some type of drink and quietly walks over to the couch and lifts Emilia's head to sit, letting Emi's head rest on her lap. This action doesn't deter Emi from arguing with her younger brother, and the arguing doesn't seem to bother Alana who pays no attention.

"I haven't seen this episode" Alana comments before taking a sip of her drink.

He eyes the suppose child of his brother and girlfriend. His blue eyes narrow slightly as he really takes in her appearance. She's the spitting image of his brother. Her hair, eyes, facial features.

 _He gets the girl and his genes dominate_

Which just wasn't really fair.

So, maybe it's childish to focus on his fake children looking more like Bonnie and Stefan's child favoring him, but it's been a long weird day and some immaturity is acceptable.

"It's new" Emi answers now ignoring her brother's glare " -ish...I think."

Just then, Lydia skips down the stairs and enters the family room where they're all gathered, a huge grin on her face "Aunt Care's on the phone" she says.

Emi shoots up into a sitting position, body tuned so that she's facing the back of the couch, arms leaning on the backrest to face Lydia. He can't see her facial expression but by the way her body seems to vibrate he knows it's an excited one. Alana turns her head to watch her ecstatic cousin but otherwise made no other movement but to listen with interest.

"Dibs on talking to her first" Emi squeals, hopping over the couch and nearly tripping over.

"Wait" Lydia says, stopping her sister who's halfway to the stairs "Mommy and Aunt Care are having _private_ time"

Damon automatically grins at the information _Blondie can come in handy, I trust Bon Bon knows how to wiggle out information from her BFF_

Emi groans and flops back down onto the couch, resuming her previous position "Which means talking to Auntie is out of the question"

DJ groans loudly earning the attention from everyone in the room, including the twins "s'not like her number isn't programmed in all of our phones, but the important thing we need to focus on is why I deserve to have my own room"

 _Back at this again?_

"Save it, twerp, the room is mine. Get over it"

He tunes out the arguing as his thoughts drift to the Bennett upstairs. It hasn't escaped his notice how calmly and in stride she seems to be taking their predicament. He could be overthinking, but he doesn't want to take the chance of Bonnie taken to playing house and abandoning the mission to get home.

As soon as the thought entered his mind he chuckles out loud at the ridiculousness of it. Of course she wanted to get back home just as much as he did.

Her best friends are like sisters to her, and she's still with that baby Gilbert.

"Daddy" he's brought out of his thoughts by Lydia's voice. He looks up from the TV guide he really wasn't reading to meet the eyes of his supposed youngest daughter. He doesn't get a chance to react before she's pushing his arms apart and climbing onto his lap, her legs curled up under her as she faces the tv, her head on his chest.

 _The hell..?_

His arms lay beside him awkwardly not knowing what to do as the little girl watches TV as if it's the most normal thing to do.

Which it isn't.

"Do you think Alana's still mad at me?" the question is so soft he can barely hear her over the back in forth between the two eldest and the tv playing in the background, but surprisingly he does.

He can only guess she means about what happened this morning, this sappy shit isn't his thing, and he has no idea what her father would do in this situation. His first instinct is to shove her away and pond her off to Bonnie, but he's pretty sure that's not considered 'playing along' or 'not rousing suspicion'

Damn, he misses compulsion.

How does he even begin to pretend to be a parent? His mother was there for him until he was seventeen when she died, and she was gentle to him from what he remembers, but that was a different time and while he remembers many things about her, nothing was helpful for this situation. His own father wouldn't be a good model to go off of so scratches that off immediately.

He can always imitate Stefan's insane _your pain is my pain_ compassion, it's the closest non messed up parent he can think of.

No, there's also Liz, and she's _actually_ a parent and a good one too.

He opens his mouth with every intention of using the two as a model for a response but his brain and mouth decides not to cooperate with one another.

"How would I know? I'm not her" it's too late to take back the comment, it's already left his mouth. Sad eyes look up at him and deciding to climb out of the hole he currently dug himself he quickly amends "So why don't you go over there and ask?" The little girl looks from him to the other girl still sipping on her beverage and watching...whatever is playing on the flat screen.

She looks back at him; a small resigned smile on her lips, she surprises him again when her small arms wraps around his neck in a fierce hug "Thank you Daddy" she whispers.

He just awkwardly pats her on the back until she lets go and slides off his lap, timidly walking over to her cousin on the couch.

Damon watches; not out of sheer interest, just observing really.

Alana glances up at her from her spot on the couch, the two stare at one another without saying a word for a few moments before Alana slides over - Emi no longer lying down but sitting crisscrossed on the couch - and pats the seat next to her.

Lydia's back is towards him so he can't see her face but just knows she's smiling, when she sits next to the other girl he's proven right, seeing the huge smile on her face. All five children eye the television, watching whatever it is that's holding their interest.

Just like an episode of the Brady bunch tied up in a neat bow.

The impulse to roll his eyes at the _sweet_ little reconciliation is strong but he resists.

The Bennett may think otherwise - that this is another world or something - but he's not a hundred percent sold on that theory.

This all seems fake to him. A created concoction to distraction them.

From what? He doesn't know, but it's the theory he leans more towards.

Still, he's glad the noise ceased, it's been a tiring day.

Speaking of the devil, his eyes catches Miss Witchy descending the stairs, her eyes instantly connects with his and tells her with his eyes that they need to talk. He wants to find out what she's been talking about with blondie, and if she has a game plan.

He has a feeling that their partnership will run smoothly and they'll be home within a couple of days.

Her eyes roam from his and she takes in the children watching tv as she walks further into the room, completely disregarding the telepathic message he's clearly sending her.

"How about we order take-out for dinner" she suggests, earning the attention of all six children.

"Chinese?" Emi asks

Bonnie lifts up a cordless house phone _where the hell did that come from?_ "Someone find the number to the Chinese restaurant"

"On it" DJ hopes up from his spot on the floor and jogs his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, _wifey_ " Damon stands up from his seat, walking over to Bonnie's short frame "I was just won-"

The little non witch doesn't even look his way and side steps him like he wasn't even there "What are you guys watching?" She asks the girls, sitting on the armrest of the couch they're sitting on.

Scratch the smooth partnership thing.

He takes that back.

He almost scoffs, and she acts like he's the immature one.

Little Bon Bon is really ignoring him.

Yeah, he started it by avoiding her after the little present fiasco but _seriously_!?

"Passion Island" Emi answers "Rose is going to choose between David and Johnny. My bet is Johnny"

"Totally Johnny" Alana agrees

"Mommy, I sit with you" one of the twins- he thinks Justin because of his soft voice - says getting up from his sitting position and runs towards Bonnie with open arms, wanting to be lifted. She does so easily, sitting him on her lap and he snuggles up to her.

"I got the number" DJ announces jogging back into the room. "Come on" he groans loudly, throwing his head back when he sees the tv "This crap's still on? Let's turn it to something we _all_ want to watch"

"Quit complaining there's ten minutes left" Emi says distractedly.

Damon walks over to the former witch with intent "Bon, think we co-"

She turns her head, not to face him but beyond him to DJ, holding up the house phone "before I call, what do you guys want to eat?"

Fine, if judgy wanted to act petty he'll let her. She can't escape him forever.

* * *

Her dad would work late into the night so when he came home she was already asleep in bed. It was always Grams who tucked her in a night. She would sing to her until her eyelids grew heavy and dreamland welcomed her with open arms, her grams voice a faint echo that comforts her before she's completely bathed in peace.

She cherishes those moments, it's one of her favorite memories as a child. Grams was - Is - always there for her making everything ok.

So now, tucking in the twins who have been putting a fight the entire time, singing to them seems like the most natural option to calm them. The songs her Grams would sing wasn't necessarily lullabies per se. She'd sing classic songs from the radio or movies, if they're fast she'd slow it down in a remixed version.

Sometimes they would be lullabies; Classics like _Twinkle Twinkle little star_ , or the ones she learned from the different contents of Africa. Bonnie's favorite had always been _Olélé! Moliba makasi._

She's currently sitting on the foot of the bed to the left, she'd just tucked them into their blankets; mimicking what her Grams used to do for her, then she begins to sings.

'Hush little baby don't you cry' as she sings in a soft tone the twin on the right - Justin she figures by how much calmer he seems than his brother - eyes droop until they're closed shut, a small smile on his lips. It's Jordan who fights sleep the longest, but soon he too drifts off.

Apparently, movie night in this 'family' is a thing. They'd all sat in front of the tv and ate Chinese until the sunset and outside was filled with darkness. Checking the time and seeing that it was nine o'clock she figured it was an appropriate time as any to send the kids to bed and later discuss her newfound plan with the annoying ex vampire.

She let's the older kids stay downstairs to watch tv and the twins did not think it was fair at all, it was both adorable and frustrating how much they protested.

She ignored Damon the entire time - she's allowed to be petty sometimes, he did leave urine coved covers for her to wash - and she could tell it was getting under his skin. The big baby.

"Awww such a picture perfect moment" Damon's sarcastic voice drifted to her ears effectively ruining her peaceful moment. "Now, if you're done playing _mommy_ " she turns to face him, he's leaning against the threshold, arms folded at his chest. He brings one hand up, curls his pointer finger towards himself, indicating for her to come to him.

She gives him a sarcastic smile and in a too sweet sickly tone says "After you _honey_ " He turns from her and leaves her alone with the boys. She takes one last look at them before she gets up to leave the room, closing the door behind her.

When she enters her temporary shared room, Damon's already sitting on one side of the bed, back against the headboard, legs crossed, looking smug.

She rolls her eyes at the sight "What do you think you're doing?"

He feigns a shocked look, putting a hand on his chest "whatever do you mean? I'm just waiting for a secretive little miss ex witch to dish out any info she received when she talked to little miss ex baby vampire or, I don't know, see i she has some sort of _plan_. But little miss ex witch decided to ignore me for hours despite sharing information is very pivotal in our _quest_ to get home" somewhere in between his speech his pretense slipped and was all but forgotten.

She crosses her arms over her chest, lifting a single brow "feel better? I haven't hid any information from you, we're about to talk aren't we?" He glares at her but she doesn't give him a chance to respond "I did talk to this version of Care" she says, making her way to the other side of the bed and sitting at the edge facing him "long story short, I convinced Caroline to bring Tyler to our housewarming party"

"One," he holds up a finger " we're _not_ having a housewarming party, and two," another finger "how is this beneficial to us?"

"One, yes we are, and two, it's simple. We see if Tyler triggered his werewolf genes. If he has it proves that magic exists in this world. If it exists all we have to do is either unlock my dormant powers or find another witch"

" _That's_ your best plan?" he asks exasperated "hope that the mutt grows sharp teeth and claws?"

She rolls her eyes yet again "It's not the _best_ plan, but it's one we have now. We'll also take this opportunity to invite others. Maybe family members. Once we unlock our phones we can scroll through the contacts. The Bennetts are a line of powerful witches, someone in my family has to be a practicing witch"

That insufferable grin slowly appears "Should I wear my good tie? Maybe a blazer?"

That actually brings out a genuine chuckle.

"I'm showering first" she announced as she stands and walks over to the dresser to look for something to wear to bed.

"By all means Bon Bon" she hears him say.

She finds a long shirt and some shorts and heads to the en suite bathroom.

"Oh, and Damon" she says turning to face him

"Yes dear" he's still in the same spot, his hands behind his head now, that smug look still in place.

"you're sleeping on the floor" his smug look fell and she turns back to face the bathroom door, a smug look of her own and place as she opens and closes the door behind her.

 **What did you guys think? I know it's not the most eventful chapter, but this concludes the first day. This chapter turned out longer then I thought it would be, I plan out each chapter with bullet points and I wanted to cover everything. I love reading the comments and seeing everyone thoughts. Before I go, I just want to say thank you to everyone who comments, favorite, follows, or just enjoy reading this little story of mine. It really warms my heart, and I'm genuinely thankful. So Thank You everyone.**


End file.
